When It's Time
by LastWhiteRose
Summary: JONAS. "So tell me when it's time to say I love you." A Nacy one-shot!


**Hi again! For those of you who may be following my stories "like a bird looking for a french fry" (shout-out to YourDreamer138, whose reviews always make me happy, especially this one which made me laugh out loud XD) this happens to be my seventh story in a week. That's right, I wrote on JONAS story per day in a week span of time (from the 19th to the 25th). I'm either really awesome or a huge loser. You all can decide.**

**A.N: I had a ton of lay and lie verb issues in this story. So I apologize if it all seems grammatically awkward. My AP English teacher tried to teach the difference between the two, but it's all so complicated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS or any songs by Green Day.**

* * *

Nick sighed as he sat on the ledge by his bed. The house was completely silent. His parents and Frankie were spending the weekend at their grandparent's house in New York. So the boys took advantage of the weekend alone, by inviting the girls over.

Joe and Stella had gone downstairs to have a movie marathon of some sorts. Nick had checked not too long ago to see if they were still awake. Sure enough, they were both fast asleep on the couch, with Stella leaning against Joe.

Kevin had tried to go to sleep long before Joe and Stella started watching their movies. However, the noise kept him awake. So he resorted to ear plugs. When Nick checked on him, he was fast asleep.

That left the petite brunette asleep on his bed. He and Macy had been talking for hours, with Nick occasionally strumming on the guitar, because he knew how giddy it made Macy.

Nick smiled down at his girlfriend. It had taken him months to gain the courage to ask her out. And he was so happy when she said yes. They'd been dating for a little more than six months. Everyday, Nick heard from his brothers the "you fall too hard speech", but Nick had been taking it slow with Macy. He cared about her too much to lose her.

"Macy," Nick whispered. "Mace, are you awake?" When he heard no response from her, he knew that she was definitely asleep. Nick quickly went over to his writing desk and grabbed his guitar.

"I don't know if I would have the courage to play this for you if you were awake," Nick said looking at Macy's sleeping form. He picked up his guitar and started to play.

_The words get trapped in my mind  
Sorry I don't take the time to feel the way I do  
'Cause from the first day you came into my life  
My time ticks around you_

Yes, he was like most sappy musicians and wrote his girlfriend a song. He couldn't help it. Macy inspired him to write._  
_

_But then I need your voice  
As a key to unlock all the love that's trapped in of me  
So tell me when it's time to say I love you_

Macy rolled over, and Nick quickly stopped playing the guitar. He sat completely still until he could hear the even breathing that proved that she asleep. Nick was too afraid to admit out loud that he loved her. He was afraid that Joe and Kevin would make fun of him for "falling too hard, too fast". He was also terrified that Macy didn't feel the same way. He knew that Macy cared a lot about him, but he wasn't sure if she loved him.

All I want is you to understand  
That when I take your hand its 'cause I want to  
We're all born in a world of doubt  
But there's no doubt  
I love you

Macy Misa was the girl for Nick Lucas. As cheesy as it was, she "completed" Nick. He loved her more than anything in the world.

_And I feel lonely for  
All the losers that will never take the time to say  
What is really on their mind instead they just hide away_

He didn't want to be like Joe, who could never fully admit that he loved Stella. He wanted to shout to the world that he, Nick Lucas, loved Macy Misa. But he was afraid of the reactions it would bring._  
_

_And yet they'll never have  
Someone like you to guide them and help along the way  
So tell me when its time to say I love you  
So tell me when its time to say I love you_

"Nick?" Nick froze, hoping he was imagining his girlfriend's voice. "Nick, I know you're awake."

"Hey Mace," Nick said. "How long have you been awake?"

"Since you asked me the first time if I was awake," Macy said. Nick gulped. She had heard the entire song. "That's a really nice song. Did you just write it?"

"Uh yeah," Nick said. "I was inspired to write it."

"By me?" Macy asked. Nick cleared his throat, feeling uncomfortable with the situation. "Nick?" He took a deep breath. He was going to say it.

"Yes," Nick said. "Because I love you." There, he had said it. He looked at Macy, who sat still. She didn't move and she didn't say anything. She just sat there. Nick could feel his heart breaking. She didn't love him back. He had done it again. He fell too hard and too fast and now he was going to lose Macy.

"Just forget I ever said it," Nick said, his voice quivering. He went to get up, but Macy grabbed his hand.

"I don't want to forget," Macy said. "Nick that was the most beautiful song I have ever heard." She paused and looked right at him. "And I love you too." Nick felt every emotion rush through him after she said it. He nearly chucked his guitar aside as he pulled Macy in for a kiss. They kissed until they heard a noise that startled them.

"Look what you did Joe!" Stella hissed. "You ruined the moment!" Nick and Macy rolled their eyes as they looked over to the stairwell. Sure enough, Joe and Stella were standing at the top of the stairs. Well actually, Joe was leaning against the wall, having obviously slipped and causing the noise in the first place.

"How long have you been there?" Nick asked.

"Since you started playing," Joe said. "It woke us up."

"Same," Kevin said, poking his head out from behind the curtain of his bed.

"Great," Nick said. "Now can you guys leave us alone?"

"Well fine," Kevin said, pretending to be insulted. He closed the curtain with an exaggerated huff. Stella herded Joe back down the stairs. Nick sighed as he lied down on the bed next to Macy. They just both lay there staring at each other.

"I love you Nick," Macy said snuggling closer to her boyfriend. Nick kissed Macy on the forehead.

"I love you too Mace," Nick said with a smile. It had been the right time.

* * *

**The song in this story is called "When It's Time" and it's by Green Day. Review please? Maybe I'll end up quoting your review in my next story XD.**

**Speaking of which, all of my JONAS stories have been one-shots so far. I'm considering writing a multi-chapter fic (LE GASP!) and I have two ideas. So I shall ask my readers which one would you prefer to read at all or first (cuz I could just write both). **

**The first idea would be slightly Kevin-centric and centered around him trying to set his siblings up with the girls. **

**The second idea would be a "Macy's pregnant" story. I don't know why I want to write it because there's a lot of them out there, but it would be a Nacy, and we all know by now how much I love the Nacy pairing.**

**So review!**


End file.
